My Favorite Little Cherry Blossom
by YouSawNothing53
Summary: What if Sakura had the Kyuubi in Her and her dad was the 4th Hokage Minato Nazimaki. Please review and rate. I need reviews if you want me to keep going with my story (PLEASE TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE TO SEE WHO SAKURA WILL BE WITH IN THIS FANFIC)
1. The Shocking News

Sakura age 12

I have to go sweetheart

But Daddy you were supposed to help me train today.

I have to go on a mission, but when I come back I will help my favorite little cherry blossom train okay?

Okay daddy, I love you

Love you to Sakura

_Sakura didn't realize that she wasn't going to see her father for a very long time. She also thought it was just a regular mission but, it was far from it._

**4 years later Sakura's Pov **

Mama when is Father coming back from his misson?

Soon I hope.

Okay well I am going to go train for a while, is that okay Mama? Sakura asked

Of course it is sweetie, I love you and be safe

I love you to and I will said Sakura sweetly

Oh and Sakura?

Yes Mother?

I won't be home for a while today, so if you get back before I do could you make lunch?

Sure anything special?

No I don't think so sweetie, Ramen would be fine.

Okay Mama see you later

**At Konoha's Training Ground**

_Sakura was practicing her Chakra control and throwing weapons at a target 400 meters away. Until a blond hair boy stood in front of the target and said..._

Could you help me find someone? the boy asked

Umm... I can take you to the Hokage...

Naruto Uzumaki is my name

Oh its nice to meet you I'm Sakura Nazimaki

So that's Sakura, wow she really has grown up alot. Naruto Thought to himself.

Huh are last names kinda sound the same. Naruto commented

Yea I guess they do. Hey Naruto can I ask you a question?

You just did but what do you want to know?

Why are you in Konoha and who are you looking for? Sakura asked curiously.

I am here looking for my father, last i heard he was here. So I thought I would try to find him. He was the 4th Hokage here.

Oh ok.

**Tsunade's Office**

Knock, Knock

Come in, Tsunade Said

Hello Lady Tsunade I have someone here to see you. Sakura Stated politely

Oh? Who is it?

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto's here? Wow, its been a while but send him in.

You know him? But how?

He's your brother now send him in. Tsunade stated

**Sakura in to much shock to move, a guard had to bring Naruto in. After the meeting Sakura quickly ran home with Naruto close behind. **

**When she got home she quickly left a note to her mother that said...**

_Dear Mother,_

_I just found out I had a brother so I have gone to look for Father. I don't know how long it will take me to find him, but I intend to bring him back _

_home to Konoha with me_

_With Love_

_Sakura_

So what am I supposed to do, Naruto asked shocking Sakura in the process.

Stay here and take care of Mom

No way, not while your looking for Father, Naruto said

To bad you have to stay, I am leaving therefore you have to take care of Mother while I am away. Sakura stated boredly

NO i am coming with you Sakura, as your older brother its my job to protect you. Naruto said rather angrily

Fine but don't get in my way.

Yea whatever lets go find Father.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Thanks for reading and if you review I will update either tonight or tomorrow so please review.**


	2. The Truth Has Come Out

Outskirts of Konoha  
Naruto go get some more firewood.  
Ok Sakura-chan  
Little does Sakura know that there are people watching her.  
Dont scream Sakura its me. Minato said quietly in her ear  
D-Daddy what are you doing here. Sakura asked her father  
Bringing you with me.  
To where father? She asked  
To the Akatsuki base with the rest of us.  
T-the Akatsuki...  
Yes  
But what about Naruto-nii san  
You know? But how? Asked a very shocked Minato.  
He came looking for you and the hokage told me.  
Enough with this said Sasori than he hit Sakura on the side of her head to knock her out.  
BACK AT THE AKATSUKI BASE  
Why the hell did you hit Sakura on the side of the head like that. You could have killed her, she wouldve come willingly you know. Minato practicly screamed at Sasori  
Because it was taking you to long. Your going to wake her up if you dont calm down you know that right. Sasori stated boredly  
Oh just shut up Sasori and go play with your puppets or something. Minato ordered  
D-Daddy is that you? Sakura asked  
Yes sweethart. How are you feeling?  
My head and body hurts. Where am I?  
The Akatsuki base, I brought you here. Minato told his daughter. Still dazed that she was in the Akatsuki base Sakura asked " Where's Naruto"  
He's still in the forest we left before he came back.  
Oh ok. Sakura stated  
PLEASE REVIEW I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOMETIME SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.


End file.
